A Light in Your Eyes
by immagina
Summary: "When there is darkness in the eyes, there is grief and sorrow, and when there is a light in the eyes, there is love. And that is how I learned to know about people’s emotions. He taught all that."--Rukawa. A RuHana/SenHana love triangle.
1. Prologue: Of Life and Fate

Title: A Light In Your Eyes 

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: RuHana, SenHana, Hana/?

Status: ongoing; 1/?

Genre: Shounen-Ai; Romance, Drama and Angst

Rating: PG-13 for mature content

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. These guys do not belong to me, you  all know it… it belongs to Takehiko Inoue-sama. So… n_n

**Author's Notes**: O.o I'm back with another ficcie!!!!!!!!!! It's been ages since I've written one… I took a looooong break after writing At the End of the Road 'cause I've really been very very busy. You know how junior year goes…. Hell and back and hell again. //sighs// anyweiz… this is for all of you who love shounen-ai to the extreme!! ^_______^  Btw… this is still unedited… so do expect lots of.. err.. grammatical errors. I know I really have a weakness when it comes to this aspect in writing… so to any of you who wish to edit this prologue… feel free to mail me and I'll give you proper credits for it. ^^; 

**Warning**: Ok..  Last babbling: _if you think this is all mushy and WAFFy… think again. And if you consider this fic as all smiles and hearts … think again and again._ ^^;

*                       *                       *

A Light in Your Eyes **Prologue: Of Life and Fate**

*                       *                       *

It was late in the night, quarter to twelve to be exact, and still, slumber hadn't found its way to me. I gently kicked the pillows out, weakly tossed and turned in my bed until my blanket twisted my thin and sickly body. I suddenly closed my eyes, hoping to travel in the dreamland… but without any success. So I finally gave up and wobbly walked all the way to my desk near the window. I sighed several times before I was finally able to gather my thoughts and settled my mind.

 I know. This _is_ it—this _is_ now or never. 

I _am_ well aware that I have to pour it allout, let it all go… before the time would come that I could no longer unravel what I hide inside. People who knew me would surely be flabbergasted when they see me in a state such as this, but then, who was I to care anyway? I just needed to write and pour out all the excruciating and wonderful memories I held dear in my heart. I _have_ to write and give this to him… before I lose my chance again. 

I gently throbbed my aching head; slowly lowered my gaze to the table below me and searched for a pen. I luckily found one near my journal and removed its cap. I then opened my journal and slowly began to write. 

*                       *                       *

_What is life? What defines life? What about fate? What about… a certain light in the eyes? These are the questions that boggle my mind frequently when I am in my teenage stage. I can still recall how I look up at the stars every night and ponder about them. During that moment, I thought I'd never unlock the meaning of each… only to find out that I'm wrong in the end. For an unlikely person came up and changed everything I believed in. How did he come about? Well, life and fate is pretty responsible for that matter. _

_Life is very profound, nearly unfathomable. It has a lot of hoops and loops that make people stumble, but there are also sudden "divine interventions" that make people feel happy, or exalted, to be more accurate. Life is like a maze, a labyrinth full of unclear paths and obstacles. One can go insane with one wrong turn. Then, here comes fate to the rescue and helps one get a clear cut of what life is all about. And from there, fate starts to generate the true story of a person. How, one may ask. When life entwines with fate, it enables the former to do a sudden, extraordinary change—a change that embeds a deep mark on the heart of a person. Forever. And due to that, as I have said earlier, a story, a life-lasting experience starts. _

_Just like when my life joined forces with fate… eight years ago. _

_That interlacing moment made a tremendous change in my life. It changed from its tiniest detail to its largest aspect and belief. And from there is where my true story in life begins._

_Eight years ago, I am but a sports-minded man who has only one ultimate dream: to go to the USA to train and be a basketball star. Yet, everything changed when fate entered my life and gave me a chance to meet the most wonderful person with the most wonderful dreams. Why wonderful? Because he showed and taught me not only the true meaning of love and friendship but taught me the most wonderful form of love a man can ever share and give: _to truly and fully love someone without expecting to be loved in return._ And that made all the difference in my life. _

_Then, he also taught me to read people's eyes. Such wonderful learning I got there. When there is twinkle in the eyes of a person, there is joy. When there is darkness in the eyes, there is grief and sorrow, and when there is a light in the eyes… there is _love_. And that is how I learned to know about people's emotions. He taught all that. Now, I believe the quote that goes, "Eyes are the mirrors of a human being's emotions." _

_Yet, my story—especially the year I've known him—isn't as simple, as mushy and as sentimental as you may conclude; it has a lot of interweaving, sadness and challenge. In one angle, you will cry with me and in the next, you will laugh at my silliness.  In a moment, you will be dead serious and in the next you will smile. Complicated, isn't it? Ah, wonders of fate and life… Anyway. _

_I am Rukawa Kaede, twenty-three years old, and this is how it all began… _

*                       *                       *

-=**Tsuzuku** =-

*                       *                       *


	2. When Sapphire and Copper Eyes Collide

Title: A Light In Your Eyes 

Author: chescaOtaku

Pairings: RuHana, SenHana, Hana/?

Status: ongoing; 2/?

Genre: Shounen-Ai; Romance, Drama and Angst

Rating: PG-13 for mature content

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. All mentioned characters belong to Takehiko Inoue, Toei Productions and his other colleagues. No infringement or profit intended. 

Warning: _The whole story will be based on Rukawa's POV_. And if you think that this story is mushy and happy and full of smileys… well, think again. Angst bandwagon is ahead. Btw, this chapter has a major spoiler and twist for the first episode. You've been warned! ^_________^ 

*                       *                       *

**_A Light in Your Eyes_**

**_Chapter 1: When Sapphire and Copper Eyes Collide_**

****

*                       *                       *

_*8 years ago_

_ Freshman Year; Shohoku Senior High School*_

Today is a bright day. I can clearly see the warm rays of the burning sun pass through my window and I can feel the cool, yet steady breeze touch my skin, as if to contrast the hot sensation that comes from the light. I can see and hear from my window the chirpy, small voices and laughter of children playing across the bending roads. Along the side streets are students walking together with their friends, obviously on their way to their respective schools. Today signals the official ending of vacation and indicates the first day of school. This means another round of boring lectures from old, retiree teachers and endless sermons from school administrators. Yet, looking on the brighter side, this also points out a new chance for me to hone and practice my basketball skills. Homeworks, tests and exams be damned, I care nothing of them anyway—all that matters in school for me is basketball, especially now that I am a freshman in senior high school. Meaning, new bunch of players to deal with and to beat. New team to play with and new one on ones to think about. More importantly, new opportunity to show them that I am the best there is. Yes, pure basketball is all that matters. It is _life. _

These thoughts make my hormones more active and excited. I quickly finish my breakfast and head upstairs to take a bath and get ready for school. I don't want to be late on this first day, I want to be early and see the schedule for the varsity basketball tryouts. I am very eager to pass it, and I can't wait to hold the ball and perform some slam dunk. I want to play for Shohoku and bring the team to the Inter High and win the championship. I want to face the top players here in Kanagawa such as Maki Shinichi, Fujima Kenji and that Ryonan guy with the spikes. I want to beat them all. Such determination always awakens my adrenaline and I can feel my body burn with pure excitement. 

After taking a bath and putting on my new uniform, I head towards the front door to get my ever-loyal bicycle. I lock the doors and the gate, get my backpack, put the key house inside my pocket and begin to ride the route for Shohoku Senior High School. I pass by the children I saw earlier and quietly observed the morning surroundings. The crystalline blue sky packed with fluffy cotton clouds never cease to amaze my eyes and the melodious chirping of early birds bring peace to my ears. These are the things that keep me awake during mornings, besides the idea of being able to play basketball all day. Adults often comment that I see and scrutinize nature way too deeply for my age and that I think rather strangely.  Well, they can't blame me; I, after all, lived nearly all my life alone under one roof with no one to share my ideas with. After my parents died five years ago from a strange disease they acquired from another country, no relative of mine took in charge of me and I am forced to live the way adults do. I just have to survive. And basketball is my only companion to fight off the loneliness I carry. 

I cleared my thoughts once more as I near the gates of my new school. My eyes travel across the engraved name of Shohoku Senior Prefecture High School in the bricks and the excitement and rush of adrenaline I felt earlier about playing basketball for this school came flooding back and I stepped out of my bike and walked briskly inside. I can hear muffled voices of stupid fan girls speaking my name and how lucky they are to go in the same school with me. In the corner of my eyes, I can even see some blushing girls like mad tomatoes head my way—perhaps for an attempt to talk with me. Hah, stupid crazy ladies. I guess I'm still not free from those entire fans. I had my share of it during my days in Tomigaoka Junior High, and I do believe that I will also have my share of fan girls in this school. _Ch', as if I care_. I continue to ignore the gazes of female students and feign ignorance as I search for the bulletin board with the schedule for varsity basketball auditions. What I saw instead is a redheaded guy with a tall, muscular built bickering loudly with his friends. His loud, irritating voice can be heard from all over the school and he seems to be more stupid than the girls I passed by. I did not know that this school also accepts students who dye their hair in a strange color with a strange and stupid demeanor. Anyway. He's none of my business right now, although he intrigues me a little. I look into his eyes and I can see something different. Heh, maybe that is pure stupidity. Back to mission. 

My eyes caught a brown board hanging at the wall of the main hall with several students that huddle together. _This must be it._ I turn to the direction of the board and raise my neck to see the posted schedules, since these stupid bunches of guys won't let me pass in front. After looking for the schedule for several minutes, I finally found it and learned that there will be tryouts later after school. Perfect. Maybe a little sleep in the rooftop this afternoon will help extend my stamina. Yes, just perfect. 

Today is a bright day indeed. 

*                       *                       *

Yawn. Stretch. Yawn. 

I continue to yawn as I head for the stairs that leads to the school's rooftop. The morning classes, as well as the classes after the break, are uneventful and the monotonous voices of the old teachers do not help at all. I gently rub my eyes and prevent a tear of sleepiness—as I call it—from falling down my cheek. Finally, I reached the top of the stairs and I open the door to the rooftop with caution, as to not seek and arouse suspicion from the administrators that roam around and observe each class. The wind that greeted me after I opened the door is really comforting and not to mention inviting. I step out quietly and gaze at the scenery the beheld my sight for a moment. I let out another yawn and I carefully lay myself in the floor and adjusted myself in a comfortable sleeping position. Then, without knowing it, I traveled into a dream world of my own. 

Deep slumber is working very well with me but is interrupted when I heard several loud footsteps that seem to head my way. I groggily opened my eyes and slowly stood up, gathering some strength and prepared my fists to teach these guys that it is _very _wrong to disturb _my _sleep. They shall pay for ruining this precious moment. 

I turned around to see my "villains" and I am a little surprised to see that they are actually smiling cynically at me. How dare they. "Do you know that it is bad to disturb someone's sleep?" I challenged. 

"My, Shohoku's got a handful of idiotic brave freshmen this year. First, the redhead and his friends… and now, this foxy boy?" One senior mocked. Many a people call me as such because of the shape of my eyes, and it sometimes irritates me because I have a _name _and it is not based from some stupid resemblance with an _animal. _

"Let's teach him some lessons of finding and having respect for his seniors." 

The next few moments are a blur for me. I didn't have the chance to reply to the mock they gave me because one fist punched me immediately in the stomach and that sucked my breath out for a few minutes. I even felt my vision dance for some moments but gladly; I regained my composure and started to fight back. I kicked viciously the senior at my side and punched his left jaw with a great intensity. He stumbled back and soon collapsed at the floor with a loud thud. His jaw seems to be dislocated; but I don't care at all. He deserves it. The next senior advanced towards me and tried to lounge his knuckles in my right cheek, but I quickly ducked away. He lounged it in thin air and without support; he lost his balance and started to fall forward. I took it to my advantage and landed my right elbow heavily in his back. He fell flat on the floor and I can see a trail of blood coming from his nose. _Ch', peachy seniors._ The guy who punched me in my stomach is the only senior that remained standing. I went into his direction to give him a taste of how cruel I can be, yet he is much faster than I. In a snap of a finger, I felt a cold metal slap my right temple with a full force that sent me off balance for a while. That made me dizzy and my sight is beginning to be filled with black dots and I can feel the free, copious flow of blood running down at the side of my face. I raised my right hand with the strength that is left in me and brushed away the crimson liquid that stained my face. I breathed in deeply and tried to clear my vision before taking revenge. The senior seems to be intent in finishing me by repeating the same procedure, but that did not work again. I am a fast learner and gain knowledge from my mistake. So this time, I am able to avoid the attack and our roles are finally reversed. I got the chance to pin him down and without hesitation, I kicked him back in the stomach several times until I am sure I got the living hell out of him. When I am certain the three are all down, I begin to scan and review what actually happened. _Great, Kaede. Just great. You might be detained from school during this week because of this._ Half my mind berated myself, but the other half is actually glad that I am able to fight back. _At least, they now know not to pest me when I'm sleeping. _

For the next few minutes, I considered the thought on going to the clinic to check the injury I received. My head is throbbing greatly and the pain pummels my side constantly. The continuous flow of blood is what concerned me the most and I am about to go down to the clinic when suddenly, the redhead guy, along with his friends banged the door open and went out, as if ready to kill anyone. I stopped at my tracks and stared at him. 

"Wha… what the hell?!?!" The idiot exclaimed, examining the site I created. 

"Hanamichi… I think that pale, bloody guy did it for us…" His fat companion said. 

_Hanamichi… so that's his name. _I let the term 'pale' pass for now, because I am a little weary and I really want to get out of this mess right now. And if only this cheeky people will let me pass… 

"Hey, you! You stole our job! Who are you?! _We _are supposed to beat them not _you_!!" The redhead challenged. I am not in the mood for this, after what happened but this idiot just got my nerves. After all, for some unknown peculiar reason, _I _am _actually _interested in _him. _So a little introduction will not hurt, will it? 

"Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede." 

The redhead froze in his place and his copper eyes widened after hearing me say my name. What's wrong? I do not sound _that _horrible, do I? I stared at him for quite a while, unable to register in my mind what might be the actual reason that made him freeze in his place. While staring at him, I find myself lost in his copper-like eyes. Thick, yet short lashes and almond-shaped eye lines frame them and finely arched eyebrows accentuated the shape of his eyes. His eyes seem to be showing several emotions that I myself cannot comprehend. For the first time, I am certain that I am _drowning_ in the eyes of a stupid, _cute _stranger. I gazed at him for several moments before I mentally kicked myself for thinking such things and forced myself to check back into reality. But the thing that zapped me back in our current situation is the high-pitched voice of a girl from the corner. 

"Rukawa-kun!!! Daijobou ka?!" She ran into me and offered her clean handkerchief. At first, I wondered how did she know my name, but then I easily guessed that she's one of those girls tracking me. Fan girls yet again. "At first I didn't believe my friends that you are as bad as the rumors say. But I see that you are a person who resorts to violence. I hate you!" 

_Whoa. _What's gotten into this girl? Wait. She didn't think that….

"Haruko-san!!!!! Iiieee!! Let me explain! I did not do that!! I.." The copper-eyed boy tried to explain but the girl he named Haruko did not listen. She instead fussed over me. 

"Daijobou ka, Rukawa-kun? What did he do to you? Here, let me bring you to the clinic." I can tell she is utterly concerned and worried by the sound of her voice, but I just can't bring myself to her. I felt the need to defend Hanamichi and tell her what _exactly _happened. Yet, my stupid voice defied the order of my mind and the words that came out of my mouth did not make the situation any better. "I can manage. I don't need your help. Go away." I said rather coldly and harshly. She paled and she covered her gaping mouth with both of her hands and started to run away. I can hear from a distance the choked sobs she let out and for a while, I feel real guilt creeping into my body. The girl just wanted to help me and I shoved her away. _Nice work, Kaede. Now, do you still call this _perfect_? _

"How dare you do that to Haruko-san!! She wanted to help you because she is worried! Don't you have feelings?! The girl's nuts over you! And you… you… trashed her away!" burning defiance and anger is evidently seen in his eyes and if looks can kill, I am sure I'd be dead by now. I then figured out that this Hanamichi likes the Haruko girl and he is determined to avenge her. And alas, I immediately received a headbut from the redhead and the excruciating pain in my head is multiplied. The pain exploded in all directions and I thought that my head is going to burst. My body suddenly felt numb and the oxygen I have seems to decrease rapidly. This time, I am almost without doubt that I'm going to faint, for I can feel my vision dimming and my bruised body swaying slowly. But before total darkness enveloped me, I sensed strong arms that caught me and steadied my back, preventing me from taking the fall I expected to happen. A familiar voice then stringed my mind and that made me open my bleary eyes. 

"Don't you act weak, Kitsune! I'm not yet through! You beat those stooges single-handedly, so don't you dare tell me you can't face me!" I looked at him annoyingly but beneath those angry words I can see bits of concern unconcealed in his eyes. The emotion that is shown there comforted and warmed me for a reason I don't know and that totally confused my feelings.

"Do'aho." What more can I say? 

"Teme yarou~!" He is about to headbut me once more but his friends stopped him from behind and tried to calm him. "Yamerou, Hanamichi! Let's uhh… schedule this next time, eh? He looks as if he's gonna faint. You don't want to win a fight with an injured guy, do you?" His blonde companion questioned him. 

"Hmph! I will not forget this, you Kitsune! I am the tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi, remember that! And if you try to hurt Haruko-san's feelings again, I swear…." 

"Ch'. I've already forgotten." I answered back, despite my blurred vision. 

"Why you~"

"Hanamichi!!" 

I looked at him once more before unsteadily going down to the clinic. Thoughts of the scene that happened just a while ago played in my mind repeatedly and the urge to see him more tugged my heart. 

_Sakuragi Hanamichi… _

*                       *                       *

*_8 years later _

_(present time)*_

_… and that is how I've come to know him—Hanamichi—the person who changed my life forever. The person that Fate sent to rescue me. The person that Life showed me so I can find the right way in the labyrinth I am in. The person that taught me emotions… the person that taught me to _love. 

During that incident, I immediately knew that my life entirely changed. I am only fifteen at that time but deep inside I can already feel the new wave of life that triggered when I saw him. Many—no, the whole world—will surely say that our very first meeting is an unpleasant one, I had thought about it too, but then, if Fate sent him and if Life showed him to me… there's got to be a certain, profound reason for that type of meeting, right? 

*                       *                       *

-=**Tsuzuku**=-

*                       *                       *

**Author's Notes/Babblings/Ramblings:**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *hides for a while* I am soooooooooo sooooooooo sorry for the very very late and out of time post… to tell you the truth, after two years of being a Slam Dunk otaku, I "fell out" from it… because I discovered the wonderful world of the Middle Earth in Lord of the Rings and Rukawa suddenly became second to Legolas. *sheepish grin*. After watching Fellowship of the Ring ten times (yes, ten times ^_^) and The Two Towers eight times (or is it nine?) and reading the Return of the King, I immediately got attached to it and found myself drowning into Tolkien's world. I forgot my other unfinished fics, including this. I don't want to write something that I have no passion and ideas for, so I just discontinued this for a while. But now, don't ya worry… I'm _kind of _back again, although I'm a more crazed LotR fan right now than SD, but still, you can… uhm… somehow expect me to post chappies from time to time. I'm just glad that this chapter worked out the way I planned it even though the ideas for my very first LotR Aragorn/Legolas fic keeps plaguing my mind. ^________^ _And hopefully, _^_______^ I can post the next chappie next week. I really hope so; because I have to attend review classes for the entrance test this coming school year. I'm loaded but I'll try to finish this one. I don't want to leave my fics hanging. It sucks. I had my share of it when I read unfinished fics. So…. ^_________^ Btw, here are some responses to some reviews I got. Thank you guys soooooo much! 

**White Meteor = **Is my prologue _that _predictable? Or you're just very keen and observant? Lolz… thanks anyway! It's rare to have a reviewer who would actually take his or her time in scrutinizing some lines in a fic. And I'm glad you did. Don't worry, I will remove the "could" in the line, "…before I could lose my chance again…" and repost the prologue. ^_______^ 

**nanami27 = **nanami-san!!!! I'm sooooooo sorry for our fic… I really am. I'm actually ashamed of myself because I were the one who volunteered for that co-fic, yet I were the one who failed to submit the chappie on time. Besides the reasons above, I haven't had the time to really write and continue fanfics these past months because of heavy school works and not to mention our term paper.  And I'm also loaded this summer because of the review classes I'll be attending for UPCAT and ACET later this year. *sighs* Anyway. I will try to find time for that and hopefully, I can tame myself from being a wild crazed fan of LotR and Legolas and Aragorn and Elladan and Elrohir and Gimli and Pippin…  ^_______^

**sLL = **thanks for the review! And I'm really glad that my grammar is _somehow _consistent. I really have a big problem when it comes into that technical part of writing. I do hope that this chappie has only few errors (but then, I can only hope…it's still unedited, so…). hope you like this chapter! ^________^

**Chillax = **Ainaaaaaaaa!!! Long time no chat, eh? Anyway, here's the late chapter one! I do hope you'll like this! I am having a hard time connecting to IRC lately so I am not able to join you guys in our channel. I do hope that we're still a bunch of friends there! Miss you! And I do hope you'll also finish your fics.  *muwah*

**Crescent Quetzalcoatl, M-i, GeNo C. iDe, meg = **thanks a bunch guys! I'm sorry again for the very late post but I hope it's worth it. ^_________^ Don't worry, I am certain that I will finish this one. I just can't tell when. Anyway, until the next post! Hope you like it! ^______^ 

Also, I would also wish to thank again the people who reviewed my previous HanaRuHana fic, "_At the End of the Road_", your reviews inspired me and made me feel better. Thank you soooo much. ^______^ Lastly, please drop by and review this fic! Reviews inspire us authors! Thanks! 


End file.
